The present disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for performing borehole seismic surveys relating to subterranean formations. More specifically, some aspects disclosed herein are directed to methods and systems for acquiring and processing seismic measurements in a borehole for characterizing subterranean formations having oil and/or gas deposits therein. The borehole seismic measurements include rotational and translational seismic wavefield components.
Seismic exploration can provide valuable information useful in, for example, the drilling and operation of oil and gas wells. Seismic measurements of the type described herein may also be used for a wide variety of purposes that are known in the fields of passive and active seismic monitoring. In seismic exploration, energy is introduced by a seismic source, for example, an active or a passive source of seismic energy, to create a seismic signal that propagates through the subterranean formation. This seismic signal is modified to differing degrees by features that are of interest. A receiver acquires the seismic signals to help generate a seismic map of the underground features. As a practical matter, the system may comprise a plurality of sources and receivers to provide a comprehensive map of subterranean features. Different configurations may yield two dimensional or three dimensional results depending on their mode of operation.
There is a need, however, for improving the currently available techniques for acquiring and processing borehole seismic measurements. One object of the present disclosure is to provide improved techniques for deriving formation parameters by acquiring seismic measurements in a borehole comprising rotational and translational components of a seismic wavefield.